When Will You Be Mine?
by MiMiReiDoMi
Summary: Ralph is now a prisoner though he is treated with care. Jack is torn between his tribe and Ralph. Roger wants Jack but can't get him. What will happen when everything clashes? Ralph/Jack/Roger
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished reading this book at school and I thought Ralph and Jack are good together. Also, I changed the age groups. Older kids: Ralph, Jack, etc. 15-16 (Yes, they still act like kids.) Youngest: 8-10. **

***Warning* Yaoi in some ways. **

Ralph sat quietly on the beach as he stared at the sky. His face was caked with dried tears, blood, dirt and much more grime. He slowly got up and walked back to on of the shelters. He went in and sat down, cradling the conch. The only thing he had left. Piggy had only been killed hours ago and Ralph was still shivering from the aftershock of the spears driving him away. The sun started to set and Ralph could hear the chanting of another kill. He sighed and closed his eyes as dreariness came over him and he fell asleep.

XXXX

Jack stood and looked around at his tribe. They were all eating happily and dancing around the fire they had made with Piggy's glasses. Jack held up his hand and everyone settled down to listen to him.

"I am going to make sure our last enemy is not causing trouble. You are all to stay here and if I find any of you followed, we will not go hunting tomorrow." Everyone nodded sincerely as they all knew that Jack meant business is everything he said. Holding a chunk of meat and pretending as if to eat it while on business, he strolled away. Roger the last one to turn away.

XXXX

Ralph sat up with a jolt as he heard movement outside his shelter. A face appeared in what should have been the doorway and he froze. Jack stared back at him and walked in quietly without being asked. He handed the meat to Ralph who just looked at it.

"Ralph, take it." He demanded as Ralph continued to stare at the meat. Ralph looked up and quickly grabbed it. He started to eat as Jack watched him quietly.

"Why did you give this to me Jack? I am the enemy aren't I?" Jack shrugged and stood. When he got to the doorway, he stopped and spoke to Ralph.

"Tomorrow, we are coming to get you. Be prepared." With that Jack walked off into the darkness. Ralph stared at his retreating figure and went back to sleep.

The next day as Ralph was still sleeping, Jack and his hunters appeared. Ralph felt himself being lifted but didn't struggle as he was carried away. When he woke, he saw himself in a cave. He sat up and went to the entrance. Roger was standing guard and when he saw Ralph was awake, he punched him the jaw. Not hard but enough to make Ralph feel pain. Roger grabbed Ralph by the hair and looked into his gray eyes.

"I don't know why Jack wants to alive but believe me; you won't take him away from me." Roger turned and called out Jacks name as Ralph tried to collect himself. When Jack came, he nodded to Roger and he walked off the order the littleuns. Jack came over and Ralph quickly scrambled out of his reach. This made Jack angry and he tackled Ralph to the ground. Ralph cried out in pain as he hit the stone hard ground. His cries made Jack loosen his grip and move away slightly. Ralph sat up quickly and huddled into a small ball. His head in his knees. Jack went over and tried to remove his hands.

"Ralph. Ralph? Ralph!?" Jack tugged at his hands but Ralph wouldn't move. Jack took a look at Ralph's body. He was dirty and grimy. He needed a bath.

"Ralph, come with me." Ralph didn't move and Jack gritted his teeth. He called Roger back and told him that he was getting water.

XXXX

Roger wondered why Jack was getting water for Ralph. So he asked him. Jack looked at him.

"He's dirty and hurt. When he is better then you can beat him. It will be more fun. Tell the littleuns that I have his trust for now so as not to break it or we will never have our fun." Roger nodded and smiled at this. Jack was still Jack. His Jack.

XXXX

When Jack returned with the water, Ralph still hadn't budged. He sat down behind Ralph's crouched form and took out a piece of cloth from the old shirt he used to wear. He dipped it in the water and ran it down Ralph's back. He jumped violently and stiffened when Jack repeated this motion. Jack continued to in some ways clean Ralph's back till all the dirt was off. At this time, Ralph had calmed down and was humming to himself. He turned his head when Jack's movement stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"The back it done." Ralph nodded and made a movement to get the cloth to clean himself for the rest but Jack took his hand away.

"I'll do the rest tomorrow. Goodnight." Ralph looked outside and noticed that it was dark outside.

"G-good n-night." He stuttered quietly. Jack nodded and slowly leaned forward on his knees. He took Ralph by the shoulder and kissed him quickly on the lips before leaving the cave in a rush.

**First chapter done!!! Please R&R Thx. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter! XD Yippy!**

**I don't feel like putting a disclaimer XD**

That night, Ralph twisted and turned. When Roger shoved him awake in the morning, He groaned and sat up. Roger knelt down next to him and brought a coconut full of water to his lips. When Ralph was done, Roger smacked him in the back of the head and walked away. Ralph sighed. He knew that Roger had only given him water on orders and that the smack was from Roger himself. Ralph stood up and stretched in the air. He could hear the quiet fall of rain on leaves and so he peeped his head out the cave opening. He heard a pair of voices and quickly hid himself.

"Why won't you just kill him Jack? It's pointless keeping him alive." He heard Jack sigh.

"I've already told you the reason and if you think he is taking me away, he isn't. I am still myself. Go back to the littleuns Roger." Ralph heard Roger stomp away and peered through the cave opening again. Jacks face met his and a smirk appeared on his face. He walked in and sat on the floor.

"Later we are going hunting so we have to tie you up." Ralph sighed and nodded quietly. Jack got up and leaned on a rock that was long and pointy. It seemed like it was holding up the cave and if touched, the cave would crash. A cry was heard and heads appeared in the cave opening.

"Chief, it's time to go." Jack nodded and tied Ralph up against the rock. Ralph growled and Jack grinned.

"Bye-Bye."

XXXX

Jack advanced on the sow quietly. He raised his spear and so did twenty other arms.

"Now!" He yelled and spears flew everywhere. The sow wobbled as spear after spear hit her flak. Yells were heard all around and as Jack delivered the finishing blow, everyone cheered. They took the sow back to "camp" and started the feast. In the middle of all the commotion, Jack quietly went up to Roger who was sitting on a log.

"I'm going to guard Ralph tonight; I noticed he has been getting injured in the head a lot and he won't heal soon enough if we want to have fun now." Roger nodded his head as guilty thoughts went through his mind. As Jack was walking away, Roger got up and hugged him around the waist. They were in the shadows so no one saw them.

"Roger?" Jack looked at him as he let go.

"Be careful Jack." Jack nodded and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry so much Roger. I'll be fine." Roger nodded and quietly gave him another hug. Jack hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

"See ya."

XXXX

**I know that Roger is not that nice but oh well. My hand hurts. I've been typing for a lot of stories. I might give it a break. Please R&R. Thx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter! I'm not sure what to do for plot so I'm going with what one of my friends wants to happen. Lol**

Ralph was lying on his back staring at the cave ceiling when he heard footsteps approaching. He tried to sit up but his hands were tied up above his head making it difficult to move. Jack came into the cave and Ralph grinned when he saw him. Jack came over and smiled down at him.

"How are you doing?" Ralph shrugged.

"So-so. It's cold in the cave though." Jack nodded and pulled out some meat. He gave some to Ralph who shook his head.

"Can't you just untie me?" Jack shook his head. An evil glint in his eyes. He held the meat to Ralph's mouth again and Ralph ate it without arguing. This continued for a while till Ralph wasn't hungry anymore. Jack sat back and looked at Ralph. Ralph stirred from under his gaze.

"What is it Jack?" Jack shook his head and leaned over Ralph. He tentatively brushed a loose strand of hair away from Ralph's face. He leaned over and laid his head on Ralph's chest. Ralph tried breathing regularly but it was harder then he thought it would have been. Jack sat up when Ralph started coughing. Ralph stopped after a while and Jack smiled. Jack leaned over Ralph again and kissed him softly. Ralph jerked away which made Jack angry. Ralph turned back when he realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry Jack." He muttered and Jack shrugged. Kissing him again. Ralph moaned against Jacks lips. Jack smirked and started to kiss him harder. He kissed down Ralph's neck, down to his stomach. Ralph jerked his hips up when Jack went lower. Jack looked up at Ralph who was glaring at him through clenched teeth and licked his lips. Ralph blushed crimson and struggled against his bonds. Jack took away the only piece of clothing that Ralph had on and grinned. He ran a hand over his length and Ralph gasped thrusting his hips up into the touch. Jack moved his fingers up and down his length as Ralph tried not to scream. He knew if he did, he would attract attention and that was not what Jack wanted.

"Aaahh! Jack!" Jack gave Ralph's cock a hard suck before he looked up at him.

"Mmm?"

"Let me go. Please Jack." Jack sighed and took out his hunting knife. Ralph flinched when he saw it. Jack cut away the rope and Ralph instantly pounced on Jack shocking him. Jack's hunting knife skidded across the floor. Ralph grinned and kissed Jack hard on the lips. Jack's hand gripped Ralph's hips tightly making him moan in pleasure. Jack's face shifted emotion when Ralph's hand went in between his legs. He arched his back up into Ralph's touch as he started to stroke his length. Jack moved one of his hands away from Ralph's hips and gripped Ralph's dripping erection.

Ralph growled, moaning in pleasure at the same time as Jack grinned. His grin faded when Ralph lowered himself taking Jack in his mouth. Jack yelled out and Ralph slid his tongue over Jack's hard cock. Jack gave a hard push and pushed Ralph over onto his back. Ralph hit the cave floor and Jack was instantly on top of him. Jack moved Ralph's legs apart and inserted a finger into him. Ralph arched his back and cried out when Jack inserted another and another. When Ralph was ready, Jack slowly moved into position. Jack moved in and Ralph screamed. Jack stopped moving till Ralph had loosened up and started thrusting in and out. Jack and Ralph screamed as they hit their climax. Coming together. Jack inside Ralph. Ralph on both of them. Jack slid himself out of Ralph and laid down next to him. Ralph ran a hand over Jack and licked the sticky white substance off his hand. Jack stared at him quietly. Not moving as Ralph slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Jack."

Hesitation, then,

"I love you too Ralph."

XXXX

**Another chapter done, it was kinda a rushed chapter but I try. Please R&R Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, Haven't undated in a really really long time. Been kinda busy. Anyway, I'll try to update more often now. **

**I don't own Lord of the Flies or any of the characters. :(**

**XD**

Caught

Ralph shifted quietly in his sleep as he felt a pressence above him. He opened an eye and saw a shadow standing above him. He jolted upright, as he did a hand covered his mouth. He felt himself being dragged outside the cave. He was thrown roughly to the floor and their he stayed. He looked up into the bright light of the sun and shielded his eyes with his arm, to see who was standing above him. He froze as he realized who it was and what position he was in. Roger stood over him glaring down.

"Well, you seem to be getting along fine with Jack." Roger leaned over him and grimaced.

"I don't understand what he sees in you. You disgusting creature." Ralph just sat staring up into the eyes of his real captor. Roger growled.

"Don't ignore me! Answer me, say something." He yanked Ralph up by the hair and slapped him.

"Answer me! You stupid sex toy!" At this Ralph's eyes flew open. He slapped Roger's hand away and scrambled to his feet backing away.

"Don't call me that! I am not his sex toy. You wouldn't understand would you? At least he loves me!" Roger stiffened at these words. And stared ahead. Ralph was afraid that Roger was going to attack him but what happened next shocked him. Roger fell to the ground as tears leaked out of his eyes. Ralph stared quietly as he started to cry. Having no idea what to do. He slowly lowered himself and crawled over to Roger. Tentatively brushing his hair away from his face. Roger looked up, his face red, streaked with tears.

"Why? Why does he love you so much? You betrayed us, then we captured you and I helped him through the whole thing. Why does he love you so much?" Ralph sighed. He didn't know what to do. He reached out and pulled roger into a hug.

"Sshh. I'm sure he loves you too. Why don't you ask him?" Roger shook his head. Clutching at Ralph for comfort.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Suddenly branches snapped from all around them, Roger and Ralph froze. Boys from all around started to come into the clearing staring at them with large round eyes. At this point Jack stepped from the cave and upon seeing Ralph and Roger in each others embrace flew into a rage. Yelling at everyone to leave which the boys did quite quickly, he dragged Ralph away from Roger. Leaving him alone in the clearing. When they disapeared, all Roger could do was stay where he was afraid to do anything else. Suddenly a yell was heard from the cave and Roger broke away from his daze. It was his fault that Ralph was being beat. He wanted to run into the cave and tell Jack that it had been him and Ralph had done nothing wrong. But as he was about to do this Jack came out of the cave his face red. He asked Ralph to come with him and as he stood he wondered what would happen. Was Ralph okay or was he worse than ever.

XXXX

**Nothing really happened in this chapter I know. :( I'll try to make it better as I realized that I have short chapters but more story. I think**

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5 The End

**Well I'm continuing with the story. I think this will be the last chapter but I'll try to make it longer than the rest of them. Hope it goes well... **

**XD**

XXXX

"Ralph!" Roger rushed over to him and turned him over. His face was flushed and he was panting.

"What happened? Jack! What did you do to him?" Ralph shook his head.

"Don't worry it's nothing. He was just mad at me. That's all" Roger looked over at Jack who was sitting against the wall ignoring the both of them.

"Jack, what did you do to him?" Jack shrugged.

"It had nothing to do with you." Roger turned red in rage.

"Of course it does. You hurt him. I thought you said that we were going to keep him until he was better and them torture him. KILL him." Ralph gasped and turned to Jack who didn't say anything.

"Is it true? Was I really just a toy? Was Roger right the whole time about you using me and that I would never belong and all that shit!!! ANSWER ME!!!" At Ralph's rage Jack turned his head and Ralph gasped. In the weeks on the island through all the trouble Jack had never said anything had enver complained...had never cried.

"Jack?"

"Do you know why I had to say that? To make the stupid excuse of us killing you once you got better...? Because I loved you. I wanted to be with you but I couldn't because the clan thought it wasn't fair if we kept you alive. And now Roger's here and it's over. Don't you get it? No matter how hard we try nothing is going to work. We will never be together." Tears continued streaming down his face as Roger and Ralph stood watching him. Roger was the first to move. He stepped towards Jack and knelt down next to him.

"Jack? Do you not want me to say anything? Because I can. As long as when time comes you promise me we won't be seperated. When we leave this island I get to be with you. I don't care if you cast me aside I just want to be with you." Jack blinked slowly and looked at Roger as if he was a stranger. Then he looked to Ralph.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Ralph shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, everyone thinks they can kill me sooner or later. I don't know what I'm going t-"

"JACK!!!" A loud shout sounded through the forest.

"JACK!!! A ship! A ship! It came, we can leave now!!!!!" The three boys looked at each other and sprinted out of the cave. When they reached the beach, they saw it. A large ship was pointed towards the island and all the boys were waving. When the ship stopped and men came onto the island they looked around at all the boys standing knee deep in clear blue water.

"Who's the leader?!" The boys turned and pointed at Jack. He stepped forward and nodded.

"I'm the leader. Are you here to save us?" The sailor nodded.

"We saw the flames." Jack smiled.

"Who are these boys anyway." Jack shrugged. I don't know most of them but we three are brothers." Jack pointed to Roger, Ralph and himself. The sailor blinked looking from red head to brown hair to blond.

"Brothers? Alright, everyone get on, we are bringing you home." The boys rushed onto the ship and ran to different rooms. Exploring. Jack, Roger, and Ralph all picked a room together and curled up on the large bed.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Ralph." Roger was silent as the exchange was given and didn't say anything. Even after. He was in the middle, between the two and felt a little awkward. Jack and Ralph sat up and both looked down at Roger who blinked up at them.

"What?" They grinned.

"We love you too." They kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Thanks."

**EPILOGE!!!! (two years later)**

"Jack? Where are you? Get down here rigth now or else your in big trouble!" Jack woke up groggily and sighed, it was his birthday and he didn't want to get up.

"Coming!" HE got up dressed and stomped down the stairs.

"What? I was sleeping you know, give me a break once in a while." He rubbed his eyes tiredly as warm arms wrapped themselvs around his neck and his waist.

"We know" two voices chimmed. "Sorry for waking you. We know you were working late. BUt to make it up we made breakfast!" Jack sat down and stared warily at is food. Pancake, eggs, and bacon. It had been a while since he at eaten at home.

"Thanks Roger, Ralph." The two smiled and begane to eat there own food. Jack wolfed down his food and smiled.

"That was really good. Did you both make it?" Roger turned pink and Ralph laughed.

"Roger tried at first but he burned the pancakes so he handled the bacon while i made the rest." Jack smiled.

"Thank you, I love you guys." The two boys beamed.

"We love you too Jack!"

XXXX

Well that's the end. I know i am the slowest at updating and this chapter was actually really short but my ideas were thinning. Srry. XD

Please RXR and let me know what you thought. Thanks!


End file.
